criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Teh
|birthplace = Sydney, Australia |family = |yearsactive = 2006-present }}Michael B. Teh is an Australian actor best known for his role as Dennis Edwards in the romantic drama series Breaking Point. Biography Teh was born on April 17, 1969, in Sydney, Australia. Little is known about Teh's past, including the names of his parents and where he went to school. What is known is that Teh first got into acting after multiple years in management consulting and as an Internet start-up executive. Teh got his first on-screen role in 2006, when he was cast as Richard in the comedic short film If Everything Was Said. Teh got his first major recurring role in 2011, when he was cast as Dennis Edwards for all 14 episodes of the romantic drama series Breaking Point. Since then, Teh has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Suspense, Castle, Michael Jackson: Searching for Neverland, In Absentia, Sleepy Hollow, Alien Rising, Caged Beauty, Blood Redd, Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus, Sharknado, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Teh portrayed Ken Ronson in the Season Fourteen episode "Luke". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Luke" (2018) TV episode - Ken Ronson *Suspense - 5 episodes (2015-2018) - Tom Burton/Alexander/Zhang Shi/Steve Brill/Harjap Singh/Lieutenant O'Grady *Struggleing (2017) - Michael Teh/Perverted Student Director *The Garage Sale (2017) - Chad *It's Gawd! (2017) - Peter Reeves *Michael Jackson: Searching for Neverland (2017) - Paparazzi #1 *In Absentia (2017) - Ravi *Blood Redd (2017) - Detective Mills *Church Vs. State (2016) - Buddha Imposter *Caged Beauty (2016) - The Lover *Blend In (2016) - Scott *Castle (2016) - Brett *Vanquisher (2016) - Hijacked Driver *Lost Angeles (2015) - Max *Check, Please! (2015) - Keanu Reeves *The Other Brother (2015) - Murray *The Flip Side (2014) - Alistair Higgins *Sleepy Hollow (2013) - Seamus Duncan *Sharknado (2013) - Weinstein *Alien Rising (2013) - SPC Keanu Reeves *Syrup (2013) - John Shecker/Mark Felton *The Daughter (2013) - One/Daniel Lathem *Love Therapy (2012) - Tony *Breaking Point - 14 episodes (2011-2012) - Dennis Edwards *Air Collision (2012) - Captain Roscoe Simms *Best Dramatic Short (2011) - Russell Hoffman *Peace Talks (2011) - Jacques Temmers *Supremacy MMA (2011) - Franco *Flashing Lives (2011) - Marc Vaughn *Little Klaus Big World (2011) - Keanu Reeves *Violent Blue (2011) - Jaromir *Blood for the Gods - 3 episodes (2010) - Lead Aztec *Waking Wallbauer (2010) - Mexican Gunman *2010: Moby Dick (2010) - Queequeg *Groupie (2010) - Peter Whalen *White Wall (2010) - Jude Black *Acholiland (2009) - John *Macho (2009) - Handsome Man *Park Sharks (2009) - Great White *Pole Tricks (2009) - Director *Sister of Night (2009) - Sambora *Id (2009) - David *Ma cité, mon histoire (2009) - Jack *Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) - Takeo (credited as Michael The) *Flame of the West (2008) - Michael Wilcox *Right Place, Wrong Time (2008) - Alex *Lost Colony: The Legend of Roanoke (2007) - Manteo *Ten Seconds to Midnight (2007) - Stargazer *Diagnosis X (2007) - Doctor Peter Chen *American Jewels (2007) - Rocket *Saints & Sinners (2007) - Boatswain Waiter *Dear Stranger (2006) - Stranger *If Everything Was Said (2006) - Richard 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors